


Escape the Rest of the World

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took months to recover from the events at the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Rest of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! Follow on twitter @dewydoughty

It took months to recover from the events at the mountain. Not just physically but mentally too. It took months for the two of them to be able to sleep through the night without nightmares and panic attacks. Jess still doesn’t like leaving the house without Mike, hates wearing tank tops or shorts of any clothes that don’t cover where her scars used to be. Mike still is overprotective of her, which Jess likes more then anything. He’s always double checking to make sure she’s okay when she’s in the shower or if he’s at class he calls her anytime he can to make sure she’s eaten and stable.

It’s made them stronger. Not just the two of them but the whole group. They all check up on each other and visit each other just like nothing had ever happened between the 7 of them. Josh’s name still lingers around, it’s hard to forget what happened there, but it’s over now, and they’re trying their best to move on, even if it’s taking longer then they would like.

Jess sometimes threw up, from the stress and anxiety. Mike would hold her hair back usually and comfort her. It didn’t surprise them since Ashley and Sam both had the same problem.

But Sam and Ashley got better. 3 months later and Jess was still getting sick randomly throughout the day. Sure, she went through a lot but sometimes Jess started to notice that she was just getting sick even when she was feeling fine. For example, today she was doing laundry while Mike was studying in the other room. And then suddenly, bam, she felt a wave of nausea and was rushing to the nearest bathroom.

Mike suggested she go see a doctor about this but Jess wouldn’t agree to that. She knew this had to do with her PTSD. Hers was just worse for… some reason that she didn’t know. A doctor would just want to run tests that ended up being negative anyways.

Two more weeks passed and Jess started to notice that she was feeling more worn out lately. She also was a lot grumpier of late. She was getting fed up with Mike’s constant questioning about her sudden change in nature. She knew this had nothing to do with anything other then her stress and anxiety and what had happened on the mountain. Besides it was probably just her period coming on…

When she thought about that something in her brain had suddenly clicked. Jess knew herself she wasn’t the smartest cookie in the jar but she really didn’t think she could be stupid enough to miss something like this.

“Fuck.” She hissed to herself. How could she have not thought of this in the first place.

She hid her suspicions from Mike, because she had no idea how he might react. They never discussed having kids before. She didn’t think they needed to. Their 19. They are barely out of high school. Not to mention they just went through something extremely traumatic.

She decided to go to the doctors the day after she came to the conclusion she was pregnant. Mike had class and when he left he thought she was still sleeping, tired from being up late feeling sick. As soon as she heard the front door close behind him she shot out of bed and quickly threw on some comfortable clothes and headed to the clinic closest to their home.

And her suspicions were true. The doctor confirmed she was in fact 6 weeks along. She talked to Jess about all her options and told her to go home and think about things before making her next appointment. Jess could hardly breathe. How could she be so stupid? She and Mike were 19 and this was probably the worst possible time for them to be having a baby.

The doctor had said for her to talk to someone, a friend or a family member. Jess didn’t really have any friends. Emily used to be her friend, but even after everything that happened at the mountain she still never forgave Jess for stealing Mike from her. Sam was too much of a threat to be a friend; Ashley was too consumed with Chris to ever have time to be anyone’s friend. That only really left one person.

Matt came over, he listened to her vent, soothed her when she cried. He and her had suddenly become somewhat close after he saved her in the mines. He and Emily had broken up shortly after they got back from the lodge. They still couldn’t get along after everything that had happened. Jess was glad, because if they were still together she doubts he would have come right now when she really needed him.

“You should tell Mike. I’m sure he won’t be upset Jess.” He says after she’s calmed down enough to comprehend what he’s say to her.

“Are you kidding me? He’s going to flip! This isn’t what he wants. He wants to finish school and get the hell out of here and become something. I don’t know what be he doesn’t want some kid dragging him down for the next 18 years.”

Matt sighs “You don’t know that. You said so yourself that you two had never discussed this before.”

“I know Mike well enough to know that’s how he’s going to feel about all of this.”

Matt sighs yet again. He knows there’s no point in arguing with her. Jess doesn’t lose easily.

Matt stays around awhile longer to make sure she’s okay and emotionally stable before he leaves. Jess spends the rest of the afternoon sleeping, dreaming of her life with her unborn child, Mike by her side, fantasizing about how perfect their lives could be.

Mike comes home to find her asleep. He doesn’t disturb her rather goes to start making something for dinner. Jessica wakes to the smell of food that makes her stomach rumble happily.

Fuck it, she thinks to herself, obviously there is no better time then the present to tell him. He seems like he’s in a good mood, better now then never.

Jess crawls out of bed even though she regrets it immediately from the ache and soreness in her body. She groans but still proceeds to the kitchen.

“Oh, your up” Mike says with a smile when Jess enters the kitchen. She smiles and come to lean on the counter beside him and see what he’s cooking.

“So, I had an eventful day.” She starts, looking away from him, hoping not to catch his reaction.

“Oh yeah? What happened?”

“Turns out I’m pregnant.”

Silence spreads throughout the room except for the sound of the sizzling on the stove top.

“So uh… how’d that happen?” Mike starts, voice uncertain.

“How’d it happen? What kind of question is that Michael?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how to react! Are you okay?”

Jess takes a deep breath “I don’t know. Sure, I guess so. I’d be a lot better if I knew how you felt.”

“Honestly, I’m a little shocked. I mean I’m happy, sure, but this was the last thing on my mind right now. Your recovery and everyone else’s recovery has been all I’ve been worried about lately.”

Jess nods.

“Did you tell the doctor what had happened? Does she know about all the damage that the baby could have?”

“No, Mike, I’m only like 6 weeks. This didn’t happen before the lodge, at least I’m pretty sure it didn’t. And it’s too early to do any sort of ultra sound. Maybe in a week or two but not yet.”

“Oh.” Mikes says, sounding a lot more relieved. Then, “Do you want to keep it? I mean you can think about it, but have you thought about it?”

Jess chuckles lightly, looking down at Mike’s and her feet and kicking lightly at his ankles “Yeah I think we should keep it. I think this would be good for us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I do.”

Mikes smiles and as he turns down the oven he leans over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “Well I guess I should say congratulations.”

“Congratulations to you too, you weirdo.” Jess says with a laugh. Maybe things would work out for the best… Maybe this baby would be a good thing. All that matter right now to Jess was that her and Mike were happy, and they definitely were.


End file.
